


Favorite

by Meatball42



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Nebula, Sisterly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Nebula doesn't care about the Guardians. She doesn't like anyone on the team.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Someone was making soup.

Not just any soup. Gamora's favorite. Nebula recognized the smell as she passed the kitchen.

The so-called 'Guardians of the Galaxy' were arguing, as usual, in the next room. Something broke; someone laughed. Drax called Nebula's name.

It all made Nebula curl her lip in disgust. She despised their desultory attempts to include her.

She should have stormed off, but. A particular spice was missing from the soup's scent. Nebula crossed the kitchen and fetched the herb's canister from a drawer. She tipped some into the big pot.

Then she stormed off. Screw them all, anyway.


End file.
